The Ways We Lie
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: The idea was simple enough. A political marriage between an Uchiha and a Namikaze would easily begin repairing the relationship between those two nations. The problem lay between Sasuke and Naruto. And the lies between them.
1. Prologue: Built on Lies

**The Ways We Lie**

**Summary:** The idea was simple enough. A political marriage between an Uchiha and a Namikaze would easily begin repairing the relationship between those two nations. The problem lay between Sasuke and Naruto. And the lies between them.

---

Prologue: Built on Lies

---

The sun cast a yellow shadow over the awaking village. Trickles of people were up and about even before the sun rose in greeting. Light chatter and stifled yawns could be heard on the stone paved roads. It was a simple village with nothing more than a school house, a meeting hall, a public mill, and dainty wooden houses. Surrounding the village, green fields shined as the light illuminated the morning dew and stretched to the east as far as the eye could see. Like clumps of white cotton, herds of sheep grazed on the tender shoots.

A lush forest lay to the west where the sun disappeared every evening catching the last rays of yellow and orange. Lying to the north, a crystal lake greeted the morning sunshine with shimmers of reflected light. Rocky mountains loomed in the south where the goats and snow leopards made their homes. To the east, the green fields extended into the rising sun.

Right in the middle of the forest, the lake, the mountains, the ever reaching fields and, of course, the village was a piece of elevated land. Upon the land, a castle stood. Its guard towers reached toward the sky and its large door immovable like the mountains behind it.

Any military personnel, from foot solider to high general, would agree that it was built in the worst strategic place in that area. Some speculated that at the base of the mountains would have been best. Others argued it should have been built back facing the lake. Most just said that it should have been in any place but upon that easily accessible hill.

Yet, no army could boast that it managed to charge up that easily accessible hill. They didn't stand a chance. Well, at least no human army did.

---

"Kyuubi-sama."

He hated his title with a passion of a thousand suns. Yet it was a title his father had bestowed upon him. A title his father bestowed upon him with great pleasure and pride.

"Your Highness Kyuubi."

His father had a few screws loose. Then again, with the amount of times mother hit him, it was a wonder he still dared to peep. It was probably hereditary. The loose screws, not the perverseness.

"Your Royal Highness Kyuubi the Second!"

You see, his brother was pretty messed up too. Taking a liking to a tomboyish princess from the mountains. A human princess. He had a couple of loose screws for prostrating himself at her feet whenever they met.

Nothing fit of the crowned prince, but alas, their whole family had some loose screws.

"Naruto!"

His Royal Highness the Second Prince Kyuubi II of Konoha, Namizake Naruto, jerked from his stupor. His arm, originally supporting his chin, slipped from under him causing him to crash into the table. Face first.

"Arg…" the blond grumbled into the smooth mahogany. He completely missed his thick cushiony textbook and scraped the tip of his nose against the pages. Today's subject of terror and torture:

_History of Demons and Humans_

Naruto snorted as he looked at the yellowed pages. It was more like the "Few-Thousand-Years-Outdated History of Demons and Humans Slaughtering Each Other but at Different Paces."

"Namikaze Naruto," his frustrated tutor began. Naruto flinched. Whenever Iruka-sensei addressed him like that, it meant he was in for a long rant and possible grounding. "It's important that you understand the history between demons and human! While you're not the crowned prince, your father still expects you to become a diplomat or someone of the sort!"

His Majesty the King Hermit, Namikaze Jiraiya, was considered an oddity among the demons. The old demon believed in peace between demons and humans. He signed several alliances with neighboring human villages. Personally visiting them from time to time, leaving the duty of running their small kingdom to the hands of his wife, Tsunade.

But after several hundred years of threats, the old king settled down on his castle upon a hill. So that particular task had been delegated to the crowned prince, the Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato. And that's how his brother met that insufferable tomboy, Uzumaki Kushina. The princess of the mountains.

"…have been in conflict with the Uchiha clan ever since! Naruto, were you even listening?"

Dressed in scholarly robes of white and red lining, Umino Iruka looked quite intimidating for a merman. His tail transformed flawlessly into legs with webbed toes and his gills disappearing into the collar of his black shirt. Iruka tied his hair back into a ponytail whenever he left the water and the magic ring on his pinky kept him looking more human than fish.

Iruka was young but contained a vast resource of information. From the talking fish of the far away ocean to the fire eaters of the Uchiha claimed lands to the sand monsters of the deserts, Iruka knew about them all. All the younger demons only a couple hundred years would crowd around the merman to listen to the stories of these exotic demons and savage humans.

Naruto still requested a story or two at times. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"But we've _always_ been in conflict with the Uchihas," the blonde prince complained only to be broken off by a yawn. He adjusted his orange overcoat which had been slipping off his shoulders. The silky insides of his orange undershirt and blue pants reminded him of his equally bright sheets. "They are the only 'demon hunters' left amongst the humans."

"Yes, ever since the time of the founders of this kingdom, the Uchiha clan had always been neck and neck with us," Iruka nodded in agreement. He tapped the board and a swish of water wiped off the previous markings. Picking up a new piece of chalk, the tutor began lecturing again. "During the reign of the First King, Hashirama, the leader of the Uchiha clan made a pact with the younger brother Kyuubi the First, Tobirama."

Naruto felt his eye dropping as the sunlight filtered in through the velvet curtains from the window next to him. No wonder he was spacing out. His tutor had yelled at him for the whole night.

For a second time, the prince's face fell. This time it landed on the old textbook. His drool blotted out the small picture of Uchiha Madara.

---

"Sasuke-kun."

He really liked his name. Because he was the second son, he didn't have a formal title or anything fancy like that. While he was still the second son of the head family, the burden was less compared to his brother.

"Sasuke."

His brother was always to be hailed as His Excellency or His Most Revered Excellency. Since they had no monarchs in their lands, their father and mother were just hailed by the unisex Your Worship.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

He really thought his brother was admirable. Taking off for the sea coast to make peace with those water monsters and even bringing one back. The treaty was pretty beneficial to their lands. Not that those talking fishes didn't benefit. War didn't start, did it?

"His Nobility Uchiha Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke, the Second Son of the Main House of the Uchiha's, redirected his attention to his exasperated tutor. Quickly he stopped copying down the notes from the board and adjusted his scroll to the right line.

Hatake Kakashi stood behind a pile of scrolls with his visible eye hidden behind his hand. Dressed in a green yukata, a black face mask, and a black cloth eye patch across his left eye, his tutor was quite casually intimidating. If that made any sense. Kakashi's silver grey hair stuck up quite rebelliously in one direction and his lone brown eye peeked at Sasuke from behind the man's hand.

"Sasuke, what I'm going over today is very important," Kakashi said with a sigh. He tapped the board gently where a blocky title stood out:

_The History of Humans and Demons_

Sasuke almost snorted at the euphemized name. From what the scrolls said it was more like "The History of the Uchiha Clan's Campaign Against Demons and all Non Human Entities" or maybe even "The History of All Demons Conquered by the Uchiha Clan, Now Condensed Emitting All the Slaughtering Descriptions."

His father, Uchiha Fugaku, was a very traditional man. He believed in keeping humans and demons apart. There was no use to try understanding demons who wouldn't try to understand humans. The two species have been too different to begin with. As a young man, he fought in the Third Great War between man and monster.

But his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, believed that change was needed. She advocated peacemaking and diplomacy between humans and demons. In fact, it was her idea to send his brother, Itachi, off into various demon kingdoms as a diplomat. Her goal was to achieve universal peace.

"…with your brother, so it's important that you understand this stuff. Are you even paying attention?"

No he hadn't been, but now he was. Sasuke gave his tutor a peculiar look. All that these scrolls had been highlighting was the decline of demon clans because of the Uchihas. Nothing that would help him in any diplomatic arena.

Like he could hold a conversation with the Snake ruler, Orochimaru: "Oh yes, we have been killing your kind since the beginning of time. Your skins make the greatest bags."

"Now don't give me that," Kakashi sighed looking even more exasperated than before. Sasuke had to pity the man. Uchihas were horrible students. With their genetically passed on photographic memory and stubbornness, Uchihas possessed superior self learning skills that made teaching one an absolutely horrid experience. "Your clan has actually recorded many customs of the demons that they've extinguished."

"And it's important that you understand them Sasuke," another voice interrupted as the fusuma, paper sliding doors, opened. "Kakashi-san, Sasuke's not giving you too hard of a time is he? My younger brother is not a morning person."

Uchiha Itachi walked into the messy room where the class was taking place. His indigo yukata was the exact color and style as Sasuke's. With his hair still wet at the edges and cheeks flushed, the elder looked as if he just walked out of the bath not too long ago. His bare feet padded softly against the tatami flooring.

"How was the ocean?" Kakashi inquired politely as the elder made his way next to the younger. Itachi seated himself comfortably beside Sasuke with his legs tucked neatly under him. Sasuke wiggled a bit to make himself more presentable but settled back to crossing his legs in front of him.

"Unimaginable," the oldest Uchiha said almost happily. Sasuke had to sigh at this. His brother loved traveling. It was 'unimaginable' to think of his ever drifting older brother settling down and manning the house. "I never thought that something would rival the sky in vastness. Living on a landlocked piece of land for most my life, I couldn't even begin to imagine what lies beyond the sea."

"Brother, how were the demons?" Sasuke asked eagerly completely cutting Kakashi off before the tutor could speak. If anything, Itachi could tell stories. Before his diplomatic responsibilities came to be, Itachi had been Sasuke's tutor. Teaching him of the wind monsters of the hills, the puppet makers of the deserts, and the merpeople of the crystal lakes, Itachi was the one who spurred his interest in the other species. "How are they different from merpeople? Why don't they get along with merpeople? Didn't you once say that—"

As Sasuke continued to press his older brother with questions, Kakashi made his not-so stealthy exit. Leave the brat to the brat of an heir was his thought. With an uncharacteristic squeal, Hatake Kakashi skipped to the roof of the Uchiha compound to enjoy the newest addition to the Icha Icha Paradise series.

---

Uchiha Fugaku loved his wife. Don't get him wrong. He would have never gone through with a marriage unless he loved his partner. He absolutely adored Mikoto. Her pacifistic ideals and far reaching goals were awe inspiring. Her actions to attain the results she wanted were admirable. But one of her beliefs bothered him to no end:

The end justifies the means.

Especially when one of the means was arranging a marriage between their son and a demon prince. The fact they were both technically male didn't bother him as much as the fact it was _that_ demon's son.

There were several reasons why the Uchihas didn't get along with the Namikazes. One was obviously historical.

Their founder, Uchiha Madara, had enslaved the First King's younger brother for power going against all conditions of their original pact for power. As a result, the Uchihas got a demonic power, the Sharingan, and the Namikazes along with their demon allies started the First Great War.

There were many more reasons, each of them ranging from economic gain to cultural differences to personal pet peeves.

The main one, at least for his generation, was Namikaze Jiraiya. God, how Fugaku could not stand that perverted man.

The last Namikaze who stepped foot in the Uchiha lands had the galls to peep on the female Head of House. Namely, Fugaku's mother.

It's been thirty years since then, but still, he couldn't forgive that disgusting toad.

"I refuse! Itachi will not marry some perverted crowned prince."

"Dear, who said anything about Itachi? I was talking about _Sasuke_."

---

Namikaze Naruto, the Second Prince Kyuubi the Second of Konoha, was bored out of his mind. The council began as usual. Various diplomats came with news from their own kingdoms and proposals of greater trade and what not. Since it was the Centennial Council, Naruto couldn't sneak out of it.

He sat next to his brother stiffly as the lace of his collar scratched against his neck. The Centennial Council was a pain. The royal family was forced to dress properly, lace, frill, sword, and all as they sat in sweltering heat listening to various reports about agriculture, internal improvements, and foreign investments. He scratched his whiskered cheeks and stifled a yawn.

After falling asleep in the morning during Iruka's class, his escort, a lazy deer messenger, Nara Shikamaru had marched the prince into his room for a quick shower and bound him into thick velvet and silk garments. His current attire consisted of an orange vest underneath his stifling red coat with turned back cuffs embroidered with gold. His white silk shirt peeked through his vest but his large coat smothered most of his body. White stockings were pulled over his black breeches and his square toed shoes of black shined underneath the sun and candle light. To make the experience even worse, a sparkling sapphire jewel lay heavily on his neck. The crowned jewel of his mother's lineage.

His lazy blue eyes surveyed the scene playing out before him. From his elevated seat at the front of the long hall, he could observe all two hundred fifty nine officers, ministers, judges, court officials and diplomats that packed themselves at the sides of the red carpet. The rule was that each demon would start from the end of the red carpet, walk up to the stairs, get down on one knee and present their report.

This process would repeat until each two hundred fifty nine demons and non human entities were happy with the king and queen's response to their report. A pain in the ass if you asked Naruto. Yet his brother, Minato, leaned in to hear more of the report that the diplomat of the Desert Nations was giving.

Ah, his shining brother. The Konoha Yellow Flash. So studious and bright and strong. A genius that is only found once every few thousand years even among the Namikazes. Dressed in dashing white satin with red embroidery, Minato was a ball of light at the end of the red carpet.

The only thing the brothers shared was their human looks. Baby blue eyes and yellow blond hair. In their original forms, Naruto was a fox of all red-orange while Minato was a large sparrow with two yellow strips down his back. It was not uncommon for a union between different species to create vastly different offspring. In fact, it would have been strange if both of them were toads or slugs.

Back to the original topic, they hardly shared any similarities in personality. Maybe sheer determination and drive but other than that, they were polar opposites. While Naruto was loudmouthed and driven by emotion, Minato was quiet and analytical. His brother never made a move or said a word without proper reasons behind it. It had been several hundred years since Naruto heard his brother raise his voice…

"I refuse! I will not consent to an arranged marriage!" his brother voice echoed in the brightly light hall.

Naruto snapped out of his musing. Did he miss something important?

"Minato, my son—"

"I thought you gave permission for my engagement to Kushina?"

"Minato, _sit down_. Who said anything about you? We were talking about Naruto."

Apparently he missed something of astronomical importance.

---

Uchiha Itachi didn't know how to break the news. While he was eloquent and persuasive during his diplomatic exploits, Itachi had no idea how to explain to Sasuke their mother's newest idea.

How do you explain to your younger brother that your mother has decided to abandon you in a demon castle? Not just any demon castle, but the one of your clan's greatest rivals. Not only that, but mother was hoping that said younger brother would get along with the prince of that castle because said younger brother was going to marry him to create a political alliance. Oh but wait, you're not supposed to tell your brother anything about the arranged marriage just about going there and abandoning him.

If he thought that talking to the puppet masters of the Deserts were frustrating and complicated, dammit, right now, he'd rather go back and have another chat with Sasori who was almost a puppet. He'd even go back to the canyons and challenge that psychotic religious vampire Hidan to another death match, the only known form of communications those vampires knew.

"Brother, are you even listening to me?" his younger brother pouted. At sixteen, the younger boy still reverted to his eight year old temperament whenever they were alone. Itachi smiled and took a deep breath.

How difficult could it be?

"Sasuke, do you remember what I've told you about the demons of Konoha?"

"The Namikazes?"

"Mother was speaking to me about a diplomatic expedition to their land…"

At the worst, Itachi was sure he could use his Sharingan to subdue the younger boy. Not that they'd need to go so far. Sure, Sasuke had their mother's explosive temper but he'd listen to reason right?

"…and she wanted you to come with me."

Ah, even the famous Demon Ambassador Uchiha Itachi cowed at times.

---

"…and she wants one of them to live with us for an extended period of time."

Namikaze Jiraiya smiled slightly.

Ah, even the infamous Konoha Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato cowed at times.

Watching his sons from a crack in the ceiling, he almost burst out laughing when his oldest seemed to gather his courage to speak about the arranged marriage only to lose it right in the middle of his sentence. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade agreed to leave the explanation to Minato. No matter how the eldest son chose to explain it, they would play along.

"Wait, they why was the old hag talking about a marriage or something?" his youngest counted with weary eyes.

"You know, its old terminology for alliance. Basically, she wants you to get along with the Uchihas," Minato said knowledgably. They had changed out of their official clothes and were clad in simple shirt and loose pants. Naruto had stuck to his trademark orange and blue while Minato wore a green shirt with black pants. "They probably referred it as such because of the Centennial Council. You know how some of those old demons probably haven't seen the light of day since the last council."

"Haha, you got that right," Naruto laughed, completely believing the intelligence of his older brother. Minato seemed to breathe a breath of relief that only Jiraiya saw. "So the whole deal is for me to get along with whoever's coming to live here? That's what the whole commotion was about? Old terminology for sure. Damn, how long has Mom and Dad been alive? You're what? Two thousand five hundred and six?"

"Four. And you're only eight hundred and sixteen," Minato smile and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Still a growing fox."

"Growing or not, I'm starving! The council lasted four hours longer than the last time," Naruto complained. "Let's go get some ramen!"

Jiraiya waited until the two boys left the room before retreating to his own chambers still chuckling. This little white lie might make things easier now. If anything, Naruto hated other people making decisions in his life. An angry Naruto meant a destroyed castle and wiped out village population. So right now, they were choosing to avoid the confrontation.

But later they might regret it. Minato might regret not telling Naruto the truth. Jiraiya might regret even agreeing to this arranged marriage. Tsunade might regret ever mentioning it. But that was later.

"He didn't, did he?" his beautiful wife asked as she entered their private chambers.

"Nope, in this aspect, that boy takes after me," Jiraiya laughed as he seated himself next to the writing table.

"Cowardliness?"

"Nope, loose screws."

Because only someone with loose screws would delay for the ultimate confrontation, which would definitely cause mass destruction.

---

The idea was simple enough. A political marriage between an Uchiha and a Namikaze would easily begin repairing the relationship between those two nations. Soon trade would flow as Konoha had some of the riches mines and cheapest agricultural products and the Uchiha lands had some of the most skilled weapon makers and technicians.

It would be a beautiful relationship of one providing raw material and the other providing services.

Both Uchiha Mikoto and Namikaze Tsunade came to the agreement long ago through private correspondence.

The problem was who.

The Uchiha heir, Uchiha Itachi, was a no go from the Uchiha's perspective. It was amazing that the boy was allowed to travel to these demon countries. Marrying a demon prince was something even the most liberal of Uchihas couldn't accept.

The Namikaze's Crowned Prince, Namikaze Minato, was a no go from the Namikaze's perspective. It was amazing that the demon population accepted the demon's human girlfriend, Uzumaki Kushina. An Uchiha would be pushing it too much. Not to mention, Tsunade was unwilling to break such a wonderful relationship.

That left Uchiha Sasuke, the second son, and Namikaze Naruto, the second prince. A stubborn brat who took after his father and a loudmouth idiot who took after his father. And neither said fathers got along very well.

Both female heads of house agreed:

They must request the marriage themselves for it to happen. If in one month nothing happens between the two boys, they were to return to their lives none the wiser about this arrangement.

But Tsunade had this habit of forgetting things after drinking. Luckily her eldest was sharp enough to cover this quickly with Naruto, but it led to another problem.

Rumors were allowed to formulate with the other demons at the Centennial Council. Other than military force, rumors were the second easiest way to ruin a kingdom. Especially in the wrong hands.

---

"An arranged marriage between a Namikaze and an Uchiha? You haven't heard wrongly have you?" a hiss accompanied the inquiry.

The candlelight on the walls flickered sending shadows slithering across the stonewalls. A white mass rested contently on the cool floor, yellow eyes closed and long tongue flicking out occasionally.

"No, Tsunade-sama herself had said it."

There was a rumble of discontent from the white scaly mountain. The coils of the white snake shifted ever so slightly revealing that the white mass was indeed a living creature.

"What is that slug woman thinking? Did she forget all that hatred between us and the Uchihas? Did she forget about her own younger brother who died in the hands of those disgusting Uchihas?"

"It's been a thousand years since then, since the Second Great War."

"A thousand years has boggled her mind no doubt," a pregnant pause. "But this would be a great chance to get a specimen."

The mound began to shrink and shape into something more human like.

"I think it's time that I go catch up with my 'closest friends,' no? We who were titled the Three Sages."

From the center of the stone room where the large white snake once rested, a man pale as the moon itself slowly stood. Large cracks of its backbones echoed throughout the room as it began to straighten itself. One gleaming yellow eye could be seen from the slick curtain of black hair.

"Orochimaru-sama, you're still weak—"

"Send word to that pathetic toad. Let us leave for Konoha tonight."

The diplomat of the Snake Kingdom, Yakushi Kabuto, bowed once more in resignation.

"Yes, my lord."

---

A/N: Well, here is my attempt at a full NaruSasu story instead of the little snippets I've been doing. This idea was originally not for a Naruto fanfic but because I saw such potential in a Narusasu story, I had to adjust it to the Naruto fandom.

Not much happened this chapter, but I kind of wanted to establish the relationships that the main characters had with their immediate surroundings. I'll get to secondary characters later but these are probably the characters you'll be reading about the most. (okay, maybe not Fugaku as much but you get the idea)

I'm a bit nervous though. This is the first story in a while that I've totally leapt off the rails of the canon and constructed a complete AU with no relations to the ninja Naruto world. I hope it doesn't suck too much.


	2. Chapter 1: Omission

The Ways We Lie

Summary: The idea was simple enough. A political marriage between an Uchiha and a Namikaze would easily begin repairing the relationship between those two nations. The problem lay between Sasuke and Naruto. And the lies between them.

---

Chapter One: Omission

---

The cruelest lies are often told in silence. – Robert Louis Stevenson

---

She rustled through her jewelry box almost frantically. Where was that hairpin? Her fingers poked through various loose earrings and glass rings. She had to find it, no matter what. Freshly painted nails scraped against the velvet insides of her wooden box. She was beyond caring whether the pink nail polish had dried or not.

In sudden frustration, she turned the box over and emptied all of its content. Light chinks of metal hitting metal were heard as earring got caught on necklaces and rings tangled in bracelets. She began digging again. Where was that hairpin?

Dabbing her wet eyes quickly with the sleeve of her kimono, she returned to her task. It was almost time so she wouldn't have time to reapply the eyeliner and mascara. It took her thirty minutes to apply the eyeliner since it kept smudging. She wouldn't have that luxury now.

In ten minutes she was due at the Main House. If not, he was going to get mad at her. Well, not mad, just annoyed. Where was that hairpin?! He would be even more annoyed if she lost it. It was something he gave her on their third anniversary.

"This is proof of _us_," he had said as he slid the pin gently into her hair. "Not even my parents can refute it."

She caught a glimpse of silver and pink. Detangling it from the various necklaces and earrings that got caught in the nooks and corners, she pulled out a simple silver hairpin with the design of a pink sakura blossom and a garnet stone as the center.

"The garnet is the stone of my clan," he had explained to her with a gentle smile on his face. "It is a fragment of my seal."

Apprehension gone, she took time smoothing down her red kimono and readjusting her golden obi. Her green eyes peered shyly from enhanced lashes and her lips painted a clear pink. She looked quickly at her nails and frowned at the scratches in the color but shrugged.

Lastly, Haruno Sakura slid the hairpin into her hair and admired her reflection in the mirror. The red stone sparkled as the sunlight hit it.

---

Uchiha Sasuke was generally not a rebellious child.

He had a pretty clean track record compared to his older brother. But then again, Itachi was a genius so he had been forgiven for many things.

To list a few: playing hooky, setting the Main House on fire, getting several attendants sick, redesigning the garden, killing crops, rearranging the weapon storage, etc.

But then again, Itachi didn't need the classes since he was so far ahead of everything. Setting the Main House on fire was the outcome of discovering faster acting gunpowder and those attendants had been assassins from another clan. Mother rather liked the new garden because they were able to conserve more water from the strategically dug out stream. To destroy the plague of lotecus, he killed the crops and the bugs simultaneously. The militia had commented that weapons were now easier to bring out and maneuver.

Basically, Itachi's track record was wonderful. Every act of "rebellion" ultimately was an act of genius.

Sasuke looked down at his seal with a sigh. His every act of "genius" ultimately was an act of rebellion. At least in his parent's eyes.

This would be no different.

The garnet seal glistened in the sunlight. Upon closer inspection, there was a small chunk missing from the side. At a casual glance, people would assume the young Uchiha had been clumsy and chipped a piece off by dropping it or knocking it against a hard surface. The only one's who knew it was deliberate were either trusted friends or those paid to keep their mouths shut.

Everyone in the Uchiha family had a seal. The seal was used as a signature for pacts, agreements and vows. It was generally a cylinder with one's name carved into one of the flat surfaces. The quality of the seal was the only difference. The amount of garnet in the seal represented how close in blood one was to the main family. Most of Sasuke's cousin's had a seal of half garnet and half marble or onyx.

To give away a part of the garnet was like accepting that person in the family. Basically, it was an Uchiha's way of sealing the deal.

And today, he was going to proclaim it to his parents. The fact he had a girlfriend, now fiancée, and that he kept the knowledge from them for three and a half years.

---

Uchiha Itachi liked telling stories to his younger brother.

It was amusing to see the younger boy's eyes sparkle with excitement and forehead crease with worry. Usually pensive or angry, Sasuke would become childlike and open. Sometimes Itachi would throw in an exaggeration or two to make the story even more interesting and to see Sasuke's expression. The fact that he hadn't seen his younger brother for half a year made the elder Uchiha grateful that they could spend time together.

So when he used the whole morning describing his experiences at the coast, Itachi left his brother in a good mood. His mood continued even as he went to report the same things with less exaggeration to the Uchiha Council. His companion from the sear, Hoshigaki Kisame, had made a good, if not intimidating, impression upon the Elders.

To say the least, Itachi had been on cloud nine.

He didn't even reprimand his brother when he saw the younger boy's chipped seal. Sasuke had always been clumsy, so Itachi decided to let the boy go for today. Itachi almost skipped out of the compound planning to drag his shark friend to various tea stations in the area.

His good mood suddenly vanished when he caught sight of a pink and red hair ornament.

His younger brother's friend, Haruno Sakura, was walking down the hall with an escort heading toward Sasuke's study room. In her hair, the center of the cherry blossom, a garnet stone, sparkled even in the lack of light.

Suddenly his mind brought up the image of Sasuke's chipped seal and his mother speaking about the arranged marriage between the Uchiha's and Namikaze's.

"Oh shit."

---

Namikaze Naruto held up the sapphire stone and watched its various cuts reflect the sunlight. It was the pride and glory of his mother's lineage.

The sapphire was cut into an unconventional long rectangular shape with one end cut into a pyramid shape. It didn't exploit the sun's light very well, but there was an internal light from the jewel that made up the lack of outer shine.

It once belonged to the first Kyuubi, the First King's younger brother, Tobirama. There was a myth that Kyuubi, in an attempt to seek vengeance upon the Uchihas, cursed a jewel given to the humans. The stone would glow from within. A trapped foxfire that would bring misery to those who possessed it.

And that rumored stone was this sapphire jewel.

Well, at least, the demon's believed in that. And sure enough, it brought his mother mountains of misery.

According to his brother, they had an uncle, who died in the Second Great War, and his mother's first lover died in the First Great War. Basically, all those who wore the jewel had died. Except his mother.

And now him.

It was too early to say, but so far, the cursed blue stone had not killed him yet.

In all respects, this blue stone was the only reason his parents ever fought. It was a proof of love and respect. To your most precious person. And the fact that his mother never even offered his father the stone made the poor toad bitter at times.

Not that Jiraiya ever complained to Naruto, but he's heard his father muttered to his brother:

"No matter what _I_ do, it's never as good as what _Dan_ did."

But after a heated disagreement that shook the very foundations of the stone castle, Tsunade often came to rant to Naruto about it:

"I know I'm holding onto a legend, but what if the third time _isn't_ the charm?"

Seeing both sides of the story, both Minato and Naruto often would chuckle about it behind their parent's back. Neither son bothered to inform their parents of each other's feelings because it didn't matter much. After all, it just showed how much the King and the Queen loved each other.

---

"Your Majesty, you wished to see me?" the blonde inclined his head politely waiting for the nonchalant signal to dismiss formalities. And without missing a beat, Tsunade flicked her son on the head hard forcing Minato to take a couple steps back to balance himself.

"You're getting better," she noted with a smile. Minato returned the smile with a curve of his own lips. More than a thousand years ago, Tsunade used to be able to send Minato flying out of the window with a flick of her finger. Now he was able to neutralize that energy and stay in the immediate vicinity. "Actually, I had a question for you."

"Mom, is it about the Uchihas? I don't think we should worry. After all, this agreement was mutual, correct?"

"Ah, it's been a while since you've dealt with an Uchiha hasn't it?" Tsunade mused. Minato watched his mother's faraway gaze with pursed lips. Being only two thousand years old was often times an annoyance. True, he hadn't fought the Uchihas and their demonic red eyes very many times, but that didn't mean he had any less experience in diplomatic avenues with them.

"Uchihas have an extraordinary amount of pride," Minato began, snapping his mother out of her stupor. "Any promise they make, they treat with great importance. They will not go against an agreement. It's against their pride to do so."

"I hope that they are still like that. I really hope so."

---

Uchiha Itachi had once promised his mother he wouldn't lie to her on important issues.

"Itachi, is there something bothering you?" her gentle voice reached his ears just as her hand touched his shoulder. He forced himself to keep his gaze on his paper. If their eyes met, she would know.

"Nothing really," he replied in his usual emotionless tone. His hand did not pause as they glided across the paper. His report was already written perfectly in his mind. All that was left was the mindless task of copying it down to paper. "I was just thinking about the agreement with the Namikazes."

"Aw, worried about Sasuke?"

She placed her hands on both his shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. Itachi love his mother's affection, not that he would ever admit it. That made it even worse for him to hide it.

Itachi had never thought about settling down. Ever. When he had been sixteen, he was still dreaming of the various lands beyond the Uchiha territories. Never had he paid any attention to girls or love or relationships or any of that.

And because Itachi and Sasuke are brothers, the elder kind of assumed that his younger brother would do the same.

Yet when he visited Sasuke in the mornining, he saw Sasuke's chipped seal. Yet earlier in the afternoon, he saw a garnet hair ornament in Haruno Sakura's hair. And the garnet seemed to be approximately the same size as the dent in the seal.

By Uchiha tradition, boys became men at sixteen. They could choose to find a partner and not seek parental approval. As long as the garnet was given, the Uchiha family must honor the engagement.

Sasuke turned sixteen half a year ago. Haruno Sakura came to the Main House with her garnet hairpin. The whole main family was present because Itachi had returned home. Sakura was staying for dinner according to Mother.

If anything, this was a formal announcement. A formal announcement for their engagement.

In an ordinary time, this would be worth celebrating. His father would have nodded proudly that one of his sons was thinking about the family. His mother would have gushed over the two and congratulated them with hugs and kisses. He would have commented in a very big brotherly way that he saw it coming and offer humiliating stories about his baby brother.

But this wasn't an ordinary time. Strange movements have been detected in the rainy valleys in the north. Odd rumors were circulating among the sand demons and puppet makers in the windy deserts. Abnormal routines of the cave snake demons and the mountain dwelling frog sages frightened the Uchiha's sparse demon allies.

_Its here…the Second Coming is here…_he_ is back…_

No matter how much diplomatic prying Itachi applied, none of the demons would talk. None of them would explain and all of them shot pitying looks at him afterwards. Even Sasori, the unfeeling puppeteer of the Sand, gave him a look akin to sympathy. Even Hidan, the rude, undead vampire of the rocky canyons, had placed what Itachi guessed was a comforting hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

It was a simple deduction:

Statement One: The demons refuse to explain the Second Coming.

Statement Two: No human on record knows what this Second Coming is,

Statement Three: The demons knew the Second Coming had something to do with the Uchihas.

Conclusion: The Second Coming was a movement known by mostly demons, which could be a secret demon alliance, and with the Uchiha's track record with the demons, it was safe to assume it had no benefits to the Uchihas.

With such ill winds blowing across their lands, it became necessary for the Uchihas to forge alliances with the Five Demon Nations. In terms of status, the Namikazes were the most powerful and oldest of all the nations. On this account did the Elders agree on his mother's suggestion of a political marriage.

But his mother did not know that.

She didn't know that she was just as much of a pawn as Sasuke was.

"I'm just a bit apprehensive," Itachi said truthfully. Standing up gracefully, Itachi rolled up the report sealing it with a wax seal of his signature. His complete garnet seal flickered in the late afternoon sun. "I'm going to see Shisui in a moment. I'll be back by dinner."

Walking past his mother without making direct eye contact, Itachi hoped his childhood friend and companion wouldn't be mad that they wouldn't be able to catch up tonight.

Tonight, he had to ruin dinner. Just as a precaution.

---

Hoshigaki Kisame thought that humans were honestly the most interesting thing he's laid eyes on since the legendary three tailed beast a couple hundred years ago. Especially his current companion, Uchiha Itachi.

The child displayed eloquence and grace that rivaled demons thousands of years old. Only seeing his twenty first year, the Uchiha heir seemed to have seen twenty one hundred years. Not just speech but also physical skill.

The Uchihas naturally had an advantage since the first Kyuubi. They gained the demonic eyes, the Sharingan. It was capable of copying a variety of techniques, skills and even mundane day-to-day chores. Not only that, but it had the capability to confuse a person's sense of reality.

The shark demon had yet to meet an illusion master that could trap a person in what seemed like seventy-two hours of torture that really lasted less than a second.

Which was a pity in his mind. That such a talented individual was trapped by the limitations of time. Uchiha Itachi is a formidable human, even in a demon eyes, and he would have been a terrifying demon.

Yet, he would soon die. Before Kisame even got to know the boy, Uchiha Itachi would die. A strange feeling struck him as he thought of the human.

Regret? That the time were too short?

Guilt? That he could prevent it but chose not to?

When the usually expression child smiled at him as they walked out of the Uchiha's meeting room, Kisame remembered feeling a mixture of both and maybe even something else. (Pride?)

"Kisame, something seems to be bothering you," the child had asked during lunch as they went to a local tea station.

"It's nothing really, Itachi-san," he remembered replying as he sipped some more tea. "I was just wondering when I'd be called back. After all, the Uchiha lands are dangerous."

The Second Coming was almost here. And when it came, _he_ would finally get his revenge.

Kisame definitely did not want to be around when that happened.

---

It was no surprise that no one ate dinner at the Uchiha Main House that night.

After all, Itachi's plans never failed.

Even though Sakura's burnt hair had been a small miscalculation. Luckily, Itachi managed to swipe the hairpin while putting out her hair.

Embittered by the turn of events that night, Sasuke spent the walk to her house convincing Sakura that she looked stunning with short hair.

And she did.

Later, Sakura would find her garnet hair ornament in her purse without any knowledge of how it got there.

---

Four days later, His Most Revered Excellency, Uchiha Itachi, and His Nobility, Uchiha Sasuke, left the familiar Uchiha territories. Itachi bidding his shark friend goodbye and Sasuke promising his fiancée he'd be back.

Successful in his mission: Sasuke never got the chance to announce his engagement.

Itachi had to admit he felt bad for his baby brother but some things were better unsaid. Thinking of his mother, his father and his clan, Itachi realized that many things were better unsaid.

A flock of crows took to the air in the distance as Itachi gazed out the window of their carriage. The dark spots were fuzzy and he longed for his vision to clear. To be able to see each individual bird against the blue cloudless sky.

But the damage had long set in.

---

Umino Iruka watched the slow progress of the carriage from the Crystal Lake. His tail fin lazily swept the mixture of shallow water and sand from side to side while his wet hair dried in the sun. Half on the bank, his blue scales contrasted sharply with the sandy grains and drifting greens.

Two hundred years ago, this was a scene that would never have been found or even imagined on the backdrop of Konoha. No one would have believed that an Uchiha had entered the kingdom through legal means. Sneak in the back door and kidnap misbehaving children maybe, but come through the front door and organize an alliance? Hah!

Yet there it was. A carriage with the Uchiha flag painted on the side. Proud and red and visible and white. Within that carriage was not just any diplomat, but the famous Uchiha heir: Uchiha Itachi, the Demon Ambassador.

He felt a thrum of excitement shake his tail fin. It would be the first time since his parent's death that he saw an Uchiha with their dark hair, crimson eyes and blood painted clothes. But these Uchihas would not have a sword in their hand and intent to kill ingrained in their minds.

Iruka wonders what their natural eye color was. Black like their hair and the midnight sky? Blue like the Crystal Lake in June? Or green like the newly sprouted seedlings in spring? Or would it be exotic for human? Purple like the rocks of the Uzumaki Mountains? Maybe their natural eye color was red, just liked their famed Sharingan.

Pondering various historical and recent events, Iruka found himself trailing the carriage with his eyes. Once they disappeared through the clearing and into the trees of where the forest began, the merman yanked the magic ring off his necklace and put it on quickly. He wanted to be at the castle when the famed Uchihas came. He wanted to watch the reactions of both the Uchiha's and the demon's. He wanted to see Naruto's reaction to his fiancée.

He wanted to see history in the making.

After all, they were the first Uchihas in two thousand years to arrive in Konoha for peaceful reasons.

---

A/N: This was mostly focused on the problems of the Uchihas. Next chapters will discuss the Namikaze's more. Haha, I had to add a love triangle. I'm going to feel bad for what I'm going to do to Sakura…but alas, every story needs a good heroine. ;)

Woah, I originally ended it with Itachi and his not-burning-the-house-down plan, but it ended up going on and on and I kept typing and the story kept going and now….tuh-duh!

Chapter 1: Omission is complete!. I hope I lived up to expectations. D: Did I? did I not?

Review so I feel motivated to keep writing! :D I love reviews just as much as you do.


	3. Chapter 2: Delusion

Chapter Two: Delusion

* * *

He experiences himself, his thoughts and feelings, as something separated from the rest a kind of optical delusion of his consciousness. This delusion is a kind of prison for us, restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest us.

–Albert Einstein

* * *

"Naruto-kun, where have you been these past few days? I've been worried about you!" a sweet voice called out to him with all the love and care of the vast and compassionate blue sky. The same love that shined in his eyes and that he carried in his voice.

The sky was a gentle blue and the clouds were like smudges of an artist's brush. They sat facing each other on a grassy slope in his favorite place. A small sanctuary surrounded by dense trees and covered in wildflowers. The soft pink and white pillows of rose mallows so sweet that he could taste it on his tongue. The bright yellows of daisies and the resonating reds of the foxgloves represented his mood exactly.

"Naruto-kun…"

A simmering happiness glowed around the two. His fierce yellow energy melding gently with her pure white as they held hands, his rough from constant sparring and swordplay, hers soft and smooth from constant care and lotion. Her lotion was a lavender whiff that blended in with her natural vanilla smell.

"Naruto…"

She looked deep into his eyes. Her eyes were colorless but not emotionless. Her dark blue hair contrasted sharply with her pale skin and pearl white eyes. Her voice softened by relief and love. Her posture hesitant but dignified. Her smile beautiful and…

"_Naruto_!"

…her punch hurt like hell?

Eh? Namikaze Naruto fell off his stool and into…hay?

The blue sky disappeared behind a wooden roof and the field of wildflowers smudged into a stack of hay. His love had turned into a startling red stallion, which had been the one to kick the blonde off the stool.

"Brat, if you're here to groom me, do it correctly," the horse snorted indignantly nuzzling the fallen blonde. "I still don't know how you are able to mistake _me_, in all my glorious red, for a _dark haired_ nymph."

"Grumpy stupid horse…teme…" Naruto mumbled as he mourned the loss of his daydream.

"I heard that," the horse grunted and rewarded the second prince with a swift kick in the leg.

"Ow! Kyuubi!"

The red stallion deserved the name more than Naruto ever did. Well, in Naruto's opinion. Whereas, Naruto was characterize more of bright yellows and obnoxious oranges, his beautiful steed was grumpy orange and viciously red.

The perks of a demon breed horse was their ability to talk. While it was annoying to have a horse comment on one's stupidity, it helped to have someone to talk to. It was nice at times. After all, the only one who knew about his crush was Kyuubi.

"Are you going to visit her or not?" the horse asked staring the blonde down with annoyed hazel eyes. "Instead of pining over her like some lovesick mermaid, just go talk to her. After all, _you_ are Namikaze Naruto, Second Prince of Konoha."

Naruto sighed. But that was exactly the problem.

Her father hated the royal family.

* * *

Jiraiya was not the most eloquent or elegant of all demons.

He's made many allies with the same qualities and traits that he made enemies with. And the Hyuugas were a pain in the rear end to deal with.

With their stubborn traditions and unyielding rituals, the Hyuugas got on the nerves of a progressive like Jiraiya. For nymphs that lived peacefully in the Everlasting Forest next to the Crystal Lake, they were pretty violent. They believed in the killing of humans, the inferiority of humans, and that dead humans were the best humans. For a king who was trying to make peace with the humans, one can imagine where the frustration came from.

Here he was again. Locked in a four-hour endless and repetitive debate with a Hyuuga. For the sixteenth time this week.

Was he pissed off? Yes.

Was he going to take anymore of this crap? Hell no.

"—but the arranged marriage is fruitless! No heirs, no permanent treaty, no land acquisition? That Uchiha boy will die before His Highness even becomes an adult!"

"We are trying to initiate a peace arrangement with _humans_. Humans like only a fraction of what we do. It's _obvious_ that he'll die before we do and from their genders, it's _obvious_ there will be no children!" Jiraiya roared. His patience tested by way too many different Hyuugas in one week. The toad swore that the Elder Council set this up. This must be their diabolical plan to stop the arranged marriage by annoying the flies out of him. And it was sort of working.

The representative shrank into his chair as the king leaned over the table. The table itself was small enough in width that if Jiraiya chose too, he could easily have got in nose distance with the pale-eyed man.

"Or are you saying that your king is _too stupid_ to think of all the consequences of such a situation?"

Jiraiya could have sworn he heard a small squeak before the Hyuuga dutifully bowed his head and murmured, "Of course not, Your Majesty."

With a quick dismissal, Jiraiya watched with amusement ad the dark haired nymph scurried out the door. He hated dealing with over traditional and uptight groups of people: wood nymphs, canyon vampires, sand puppeteers, fish people, cave snakes, and the list goes on and on.

On the subject of cave snakes, Jiraiya took another glance at the formal declaration on his desk of a diplomatic visit from his old friend, Orochimaru, also known as the Great White Snake and Ruler of the Cave Snakes and all other Scaly Reptiles.

It had been years that they met. Back during the Second War, Orochimaru had fought alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade. By their enemies and allies alike, they were termed the Three Great Sages. Terrifying forces upon the warfront, the three had stuck through some of the greatest battles and deadliest enemies.

The toad sage remembered fondly of their past. At the time, they were great companions. They all were well-rounded fighters, so when one faltered the other picked it up. It was a blended harmony of offensive and defensive power that stirred up a storm everywhere they went.

A trinity of power and wonders that worked for the common goal of protecting the balance of the world. The toad, the snake, and the slug.

But then, Nawaki died. Tsunade regressed into depression and self-loathing.

But then, Sandaime died. Jiraiya was forced to return and accept his kingship.

But then, Orochimaru left. He vanished with vague reasons and suspicious promises.

Now he was coming back.

And Jiraiya believed that nothing changed. It would be exactly like the past. When they were the Three Great Sages. Young, glorious, and forever friends.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina knew she had loose screws.

She knew that there was a forgotten corner where common sense and reason were scattered on the floor and not apart of the functioning machine called her brain. And most of the time, she noticed this corner after being with a dumb blonde demon.

The blonde was silly and foolish. The blonde was stupid and idiotic. The blonde was loving and lovable. This blonde, Namikaze Minato, was her only love.

She could feel her inner tomboy crying in distress as she combed her growing red tresses and fixed the sleeves of her crimson gown. Oh, the things she went though to be accepted by the demon community.

If anything, they were a group of chauvinistic bigots. But they were the ruling class.

Not that Jiraiya and Tsunade were bad demons. In fact, their progressive mindset was probably the only reason Minato came out to be the way he did. And Kushina would be forever grateful.

Today, she was going to leave the mountains to visit her one and only. And this time the visit will span a whole month. More than the demons ever allowed her and more than her parents ever consented.

Apparently the reason was that the Namikaze Castle would have a temporary houseguest: the second son of the Uchiha Main House, Uchiha Sasuke. Who better to be there to resolve any culture clashes than another human?

While the Uzumaki mountain people were more down to earth and rural, Kushina supposed that even with all that high and mighty Uchiha tradition and reputation there had to be things they shared in common. Even if it was as simple as needing eight hours of sleep a day rather than eight hours of sleep a week. Both Naruto and Minato had demonstrated that trait well enough with their days long sparring sessions.

She had been surprised when they asked her to keep Naruto's engagement a secret. And Kushina had been against it from the start.

Arranged marriages were cruel to say the least. The red head knew that she would have been in one if not for Minato's charm and incredible persuasion abilities. It forced two people who didn't even know each other together in mock bonds of love and devotion. It was usually a painful emotional trip.

Just like her parents.

Just like her ever-distant father and forever disgruntled mother.

As a child, Kushina remembered not understanding why. Why her parent's didn't love each other and why they didn't love her. In response, she did everything she could to not conform to the typically image of a lady of the court. She made every effort to be exactly what her parent's didn't want her to be.

She cut her hair short and got sun burnt. She sparred with the castle guards and went on expeditions in the mountains. She wore pants, shorts, and peasant shirts. She refused to wear shoes allowing the bottom of her feet to grow calluses. She talked like the bandits and carried herself like a villager.

"A lady should not try to punish herself like you are. Unless she is looking for someone to save her."

That day she almost snapped at the unknown voice, but the moment her eyes met with angelic blue, Kushina knew that she had been caught and there was no escape.

He would save her even if she didn't want to be. Not that she was complaining.

_

* * *

They're here._

It was not necessary for any elaboration. This simple phrase passed through the kingdom like a silent whisper.

By the time the carriage got to the official gates of the city, every demon, young or old, educated or not, knew.

Curiosity colored the faces of the younger generation who never fought the red-eyed Uchihas but heard so many stories about them. Suspicion was engraved into the faces of the older generation who remembered clashing sword, claws, powers, and words with the vicious humans.

The elders stood at their doors and watched at the closed curtains and fan emblem, their gaze cold and guarded. The younger ones peeked from behind their parent's protective backs and huffed to get an eye of the people within but with no avail.

The curtains stayed securely fastened, blocking all prying eyes.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata watched from the city gates as the carriage passed. The black and red contrast was harsh against the mellow beige and browns of the century old doors.

Being a noble, she's traveled far beyond Konoha and the Namikaze lands before. And she's seen the Uchihas before. While they were passing the canyons of the vampires, she saw the same carriage on the other side of the chasm. (Well, the canyon was around a mile in width but those of her clan have always had good eyesight.) The unyielding curtain had been open and fluttering gently in the breeze.

She had been traveling with her father and cousin, Neji. Fidgeting in her seat, Hinata remembered listening to her father comment that across the canyon was the Uchiha clan's first born son.

"Uchiha Itachi, the Demon Ambassador," her father had said grimly. "Never before has a human struck fear in demons as that man has."

Frightened, Hinata thought the Demon Ambassador was an old man who looked wise with knowledge stored in every wrinkle similar to their old king, Sandaime. She thought he would have eyes like swords soaked in blood, red and deadly.

So she hesitated, but eventually, curiosity won out. Hinata peered out of the window and caught sight of the Demon Ambassador.

His eyes were black, his skin smooth, and his age young. He had been nothing she expected.

His smile had been gentle and almost loving as he penned down something. A letter to a loved one perhaps. She couldn't tear her eyes away from those delicate fingers the gripped the writing instrument lightly and firmly. Squinting, she realized that the letter was written in a code. Unless the Uchihas had a completely different grammatical system.

But the paper folded and the pen stored from view. She remembered sighing in slight disappointment and slumping down into her seat. He had really beautiful fingers.

Unable to resist one last look, she looked out her window and their eyes met. Almost instantly, she stopped breathing and she could have sworn her heart skipped several beats. In that moment, she decided his eyes were more beautiful, no, beyond beautiful compared to his fingers.

Thinking back to it, Hinata knew it had been impossible for a mere human to see her from a mile away. But…maybe…maybe he had seen her. Maybe he would remember her. Maybe they…

Blushing furiously, Hinata shoved down the disappointment of the closed curtains and imagined those beautiful midnight eyes.

* * *

This was it.

Uchiha Sasuke swallowed painfully as the castle gates came into view. His left foot tapped out an irregular rhythm. The carriage stopped as they waited for the gates to open.

"Sasuke," came his tutor's quiet command and his foot stilled. The carriage started up again.

His brother gave the nervous boy a reassuring look. The carriage moved slowly but surely.

Kakashi sighed, but made no comment as his right foot began tapping. The carriage slowed down to a stop.

This was it.

"Sasuke."

This was it.

"Sasuke…"

This was-

"_Sasuke_."

The second born looked up and met the eyes of his brother.

"We have about an hour before we are to meet the Court," his brother said. Sasuke didn't understand why the lip movements failed to match the words. "In that time, we'll change into our formal wear and freshen up."

He nodded mutely.

"Sasuke, stay with me here," his brother commanded, kneeling down on the carriage floor and forcing eye contact. "Come up when you're ready. We are currently in the stables. Come up to find us when you are ready. Understand?"

He nodded mutely.

"_Sasuke_," his brother warned.

"Hai, aniki," was his mumbled answer.

"Itachi-san, you really think—" his tutor questioned as the carriage door opened and closed. The question was muffled and Itachi's answer, if he gave one, was silenced.

Finally, Sasuke let his nervousness take over. His hands shook as the clasped together and his mind ran off without him. This was not the first time he accompanied his brother to diplomatic missions.

But those had always been local and brief. Always leaving in the morning and coming home for dinner. Short, local, and safe. All of those he went to were their allies. Those that, if they were stupid enough to try, could be crushed by the Uchihas easily.

But the Namizake's were different.

In the land, he wondered if their visit was welcome at all. Whether the demons would find their monarchs insane and try to kill them. Okay, his last thought was the result of sanity flying out the window.

"_Sasuke. Come up when you are ready_," his brother had said. At this point, Sasuke didn't know if he'd ever be ready.

Swallowing thickly, Uchiha Sasuke made his way out of the carriage and stepped into the stables. Taking two steps toward the half opened door, he turned back and almost got back onto the carriage again.

But instead, he went to the horses, the two dark stallions that carried them fearlessly across Namikaze territory. They stomped aggressively, forcing him to back away. Shaking their manes, the horses shrieked at a red horse on the corner.

"Right back at you! Yeah, you two, shut up!"

Sasuke felt his jaw drop as the horse yelled right back. What the…

The black stallions snorted quietly with annoyance. The red horse turned to face the shocked Uchiha finally acknowledging the human's existence but not before some well worded curses at its darker counterparts.

"What are you looking at human? Never seen a talking horse?"

Still shocked, Sasuke struggled to find words. He's heard of talking demons and animals before, but it was completely different to meet one. What should, no, what can he say?

Several seconds passed while Sasuke tried to find a response.

"Can't even speak? What are you deaf and dumb? Or mute and retarded?"

Sasuke felt his eye twitch slightly. That was it. Screw trying to be polite, screw trying to find the right words, screw it all. A horse just insulted him.

"Listen here—" he began but was cut short.

"Kyuubi!"

A blonde stable boy came running in clad in a horrifying clash of orange and blue.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto knew it had been a bad idea to leave Kyuubi in the stables. He only left to get some ramen and the red beast had scared the Uchiha's well-dressed stable boy into silence.

"Naruto, you do know that the Council starts in ten mi—" the demon horse started but was silenced efficiently with a sugar cube.

The other boy just stared and Naruto didn't blame him. The stable boy probably didn't know much about the demon world as his employers probably did. It wasn't strange for humans to be surprised at a talking horse.

Especially one as temperamental as Kyuubi.

"Sorry about him," Naruto said cheerfully. "Kyuubi can be a brat at times, but they're not all like that. Only him."

The horse snorted indignantly but didn't defend himself.

"Do…do all the horses talk?" the boy asked almost unsure of himself.

Naruto smiled, "Nope, only special breeds."

Kyuubi nudged him, reminding him about the Council meeting with the Uchihas. Naruto nudged him back. He didn't want to go. He wasn't quite sure he could properly conduct himself like his brother could.

And he was, well, nervous.

He had come back to the stables because he was going to calm himself. And, it may sound horrible of him, seeing the Uchiha's stable boy more nervous than he was had calmed Naruto down quite a bit.

He might even become friends with the human! Provided he doesn't frighten the boy off first.

"Where are my manners?" the blond joked. "My name is…uh-Uzumaki Naruto. You can just call me Naruto."

"…Sasuke," the dark haired boy replied back.

"So Sasuke…how was your trip here?"

* * *

Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Minato had a relatively awkward conversation. Not that either party showed it. In fact, to the rest of the Council, the two first sons were getting along swimmingly.

Both followed the code of diplomacy to the letter. Testing each other's boundaries without over stepping them, the two future leaders danced around each other that made some of the older Council members nod in approval.

But if there had been any demons, or humans for that matter, that could read minds, they would hear the same accusations from both males.

_Where are you, little brother?_

* * *

A/N: It's been forever. And I know. I've been relatively floating for the past few months. I got obsessed with Bleach and then with Star Trek. Seriously. How the jump from Bleach to Star Trek happened? I hadn't the foggiest idea.

But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please drop a review if time permits!

-sodesne


End file.
